Hunger Games Quarter Quells
by TheReaper94
Summary: We've all heard what the first 3 Quells are, but what about the rest? The rest of the Quarter Quell cards have yet to be read and presented to Panem. What were the iconic twists to be remembered, and maybe not to be remembered? With how twisted the first three were, will the Quells be more violent, or will they have some other kind of hidden message?


**A/N: We all know what the first three Quarter Quells are, but what about the rest? What other twists had been planned for Panem's tributes? Well, this shall answer your question. This does take place in my AU, where District 13 participates in the Games, so don't be confused my the mentions of the numbers 13, 26, etc. Also, I am not Suzanne Collins, so I DO NOT own The Hunger Games. Thank you, and enjoy the Quarter Quell-y excitement.**

25th Hunger Games, (1st Quarter Quell):

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children are dying due to their choice to initiate violence, each District will be made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who will represent it."

50th Hunger Games, (2nd Quarter Quell):

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that for each Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died, each District will be required to send twice as many tributes."

75th Hunger Games, (3rd Quarter Quell) (Was switched by Snow):

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be Reaped from the existing pool of Victors."

75th Hunger Games, (3rd Quarter Quell) (ORIGINAL):

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that as a consequence of war, families may have to send more than one child into battle, the pair of tributes from each district are required to be brother and sister."

100th Hunger Games, (4th Quarter Quell):

"On the one hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that age does not matter in terms of rebellion and consequences, the twelve- through eighteen-year-old age limit will be revoked. Therefor, there is no age limit this year. Also, to remind the rebels that they will all get equal punishment no matter where they hail from, the Capitol will participate in this year's Hunger Games. Therefor, every single citizen of Panem is eligible for the Reaping. For a final twist, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes you should better inspect your options before sending so many people out into battle, each District, as well as the Capitol, will once again be required to send twice as many tributes."

125th Hunger Games, (5th Quarter Quell):

"On the one hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes the Capitol is generous enough to give them a second chance, Capitolites will vote on which tributes from past Hunger Games they would like to see resurrected to compete in the Hunger Games once more."

150th Hunger Games, (6th Quarter Quell):

"On the one hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the people who are trying to help them will get them killed, the pool of living Victors from each District will handpick this year's tributes out of the crowd."

175th Hunger Games, (7th Quarter Quell):

"On the one hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that for each pair of Capitol citizens killed, two pairs of rebels died, each District will be required to send four times as many tributes."

200th Hunger Games, (8th Quarter Quell):

"On the two hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that at times during the Rebellion, they were hit with a so-called double-whammy, the Capitol citizens will vote on which two previous Quarter Quells that they would like to combine this Quell."

225th Hunger Games, (9th Quarter Quell):

"On the two hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even a family member is willing to betray you to save themself, each tribute Reaped must choose a family member to take his or her place."

250th Hunger Games, (10th Quarter Quell):

"On the two hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes they have to choose who will perish, and who will not, each Reaped tribute must then draw another name out of their same gender's reaping ball to take his or her place."

275th Hunger Games, (11th Quarter Quell):

"On the two hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that not even their friends and family can save them from the power of the Capitol, there will be no volunteering allowed."

300th Hunger Games, (12th Quarter Quell):

"On the three hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they were betrayed by their fellow rebels, only one tribute will be Reaped at random per District. Then, that Reaped tribute will then choose their District's second tribute from the crowd, regardless of the gender of the chosen tribute, and the Reaped tribute."

325th Hunger Games, (13th Quarter Quell):

"On the three hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes people who are about to thrive in society do not, all tributes will be eighteen years old, which is the last year of eligibility."

350th Hunger Games, (14th Quarter Quell):

"On the three hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes even the youngest among them are killed due to their choice to initiate violence, all tributes will be twelve years old, which is the first year of eligibility."

375th Hunger Games, (15th Quarter Quell):

"On the three hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they don't always get what they want, no Victor will be allowed this year."

400th Hunger Games, (16th Quarter Quell):

"On the four hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that due to their choice to initiate violence, sometimes they have to send the wounded to fight, all of the male and female tributes will have to be disabled or wounded before entering the arena."

425th Hunger Games, (17th Quarter Quell):

"On the four hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that plenty of people died throughout the Rebellions regardless of gender, there will only be one Reaping ball in each District, with a pool of mixed genders."

450th Hunger Games, (18th Quarter Quell):

"On the four hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that a large amount of women died throughout both of the Rebellions, all of the tributes will be female."

475th Hunger Games, (19th Quarter Quell):

"On the four hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that a large amount of men died throughout both of the Rebellions, all of the tributes will be male."

500th Hunger Games, (20th Quarter Quell):

"On the five hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that a large amount of people in general died throughout the Rebellions, each District will be made to host its own Hunger Games, consisting of thirteen boys and thirteen girls, for the regular amount of tributes. Then, the last surviving male and female tribute from each District's Games will be put into a Games with the usual amount of tributes from each District. Only one District's Hunger Games will occur at once."

525th Hunger Games, (21st Quarter Quell):

"On the five hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes there has to be one extra death, there will be a third Reaping ball in each District with a pool of mixed genders."

550th Hunger Games, (22nd Quarter Quell):

"On the five hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes there have to be sacrifices, there will be no Reaping balls. Instead, each tribute must volunteer to become a tribute. If a District doesn't have two volunteers when asked for, the District will be punished.

575th Hunger Games, (23rd Quarter Quell) (ORIGINAL Victors-in-the-Games Quell):

"On the five hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be Reaped from the existing pool of Victors."

600th Hunger Games, (24th Quarter Quell):

"On the six hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they will never stop owing the Capitol for the kindness and generosity it shows, two Victors will be allowed this year, regardless of District, gender, or age."

625th Hunger Games, (25th Quarter Quell):

"On the six hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes more is needed than originally expected, each District will be required to send five tributes. Odd-numbered Districts will send in three male tributes, and two female tributes. Even-numbered Districts will send in three female tributes, and two male tributes."

650th Hunger Games, (26th Quarter Quell):

"On the six hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children are dying because of their own choices, parents will be Reaped, an the parent that is Reaped must offer up a male or female tribute aged twelve to eighteen to participate in the Games."

675th Hunger Games, (27th Quarter Quell):

"On the six hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even their younger children are dying due to their choice to initiate violence, the age of eligibility will be lowered to ages nine through fifteen this year."

700th Hunger Games, (28th Quarter Quell):

"On the seven hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that everybody in the Capitol has complete control over the rebel's life and death, the Capitol citizens will vote on the tributes who will represent each District."

725th Hunger Games, (29th Quarter Quell):

"On the seven hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even adults who had children were killed due to their choice to initiate violence, the parents of each Reaped child will be sent into the arena."

750th Hunger Games, (30th Quarter Quell):

"On the seven hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that whole families died due to their choice to initiate violence, whole families with two parents and at least one child twelve to eighteen years of age will be sent into the arena."

775th Hunger Games, (31st Quarter Quell):

"On the seven hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol may kill whoever they choose, the Capitol citizens will vote on who dies and what happens (ex. feast or tidal wave) throughout the Games."

800th Hunger Games, (32nd Quarter Quell):

"On the eight hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the families of the most fortunate are not safe from the Capitol's power, Victor's relatives aged twelve through eighteen will be Reaped."

825th Hunger Games, (33rd Quarter Quell):

"On the eight hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that time goes by fast, these Games must be resolved within a week, or the Capitol will eliminate everyone still alive in the arena."

850th Hunger Games, (34th Quarter Quell):

"On the eight hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes the strongest are sent to fight, instead of having only three days of Training before the Games, this year's tributes will be allowed one week of Training."

875th Hunger Games, (35th Quarter Quell):

"On the eight hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes only a certain group of people are sent into battle, one District will be Reaped, and that District will supply all twenty - six of this year's tributes."

900th Hunger Games, (36th Quarter Quell):

"On the nine hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes people must pay for their sins more than they expected, only district citizens aged ten through sixty with at least one prior conviction will be Reaped."

925th Hunger Games, (37th Quarter Quell):

"On the nine hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they would be hopeless without help from the Capitol, no sponsor gifts will be allowed."

950th Hunger Games, (38th Quarter Quell):

"On the nine hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that war isn't just one battle, there will be two Cornucopias, with thirteen tributes at each one."

975th Hunger Games, (39th Quarter Quell):

"On the nine hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they would have nothing without help from the Capitol, there will be no Cornucopia this year."

1000th Hunger Games, (40th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousandth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes they have to make extra sacrifices to satisfy the Capitol, twenty - six times the usual amount of tributes will be Reaped, and, one boy and one girl from each District will be sent into an arena with one boy and girl from each of the other Districts, like the usual Hunger Games. So, there will be twenty - six different Hunger Games this year."

1025th Hunger Games, (41st Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Rebellions left some children nowhere to go but to their deaths, all tributes will be orphans."

1050th Hunger Games, (42nd Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes a certain person must die in order for them to live, all tributes will have another tribute assigned for them to kill."

1075th Hunger Games, (43rd Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that things aren't always as they are expected to be, this year, the number of slips put into the Reaping balls will be reversed, increasing the chance for younger tributes, and decreasing it for older tributes. So, automatically, with out any tessera, an 18 year old will have 1 slip, while a 12 year old will have 7."

1100th Hunger Games, (44th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand and one hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol is all - powerful, strong, and not afraid of anything, the Capitol will provide all twenty - six tributes this year."

1125th Hunger Games, (45th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, one hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes they are separated by gender, this year, only the male tributes will be in one arena, and only the female tributes will be in another arena."

1150th Hunger Games, (46th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, one hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes the only way out is to kill themselves, before being able to kill other tributes, tributes must first kill an absolute carbon copy of themselves."

1175th Hunger Games, (47th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, one hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes gender matters, tributes are only allowed to kill tributes of the opposite gender."

1200th Hunger Games, (48th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand and two hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that gender will matter sometimes, tributes are only allowed to kill tributes of the same gender."

1225th Hunger Games, (49th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, two hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes they just have to tough it out, tributes may not kill each other. They must instead die from natural causes, mutts, traps, weather patterns, or accidents until only one remains."

1250th Hunger Games, (50th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, two hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes the element of surprise is heavily against them, the whole arena will be in complete darkness."

1275th Hunger Games, (51st Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, two hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that sometimes certain groups of people are spared, several Districts will be Reaped, and those Districts will provide the required twenty - six tributes."

1300th Hunger Games, (52nd Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand and three hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that certain groups of people are luckier than others, each District will Reap a number, from one to thirteen, and whatever number is Reaped, is how many tributes that District will be required to provide."

1325th Hunger Games, (53rd Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, three hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that people who are gifted in some way are sent to fight, all twenty - six of this year's tributes will have a certain strong suit (ex. smarts, strength, or speed)."

1350th Hunger Games, (54th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, three hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the people who fall short in some way are sent to fight, all twenty - six of this year's tributes will have a certain weak spot (ex. low intelligence, a slow runner, or a weakling."

1375th Hunger Games, (55th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand, three hundred and seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that intelligence does matter to the Capitol, only the smartest and the least smart twelve to eighteen year olds from each District will be Reaped." (2 smarties, 2 dummies from each District, total of 52 tributes.)

1400th Hunger Games, (56th Quarter Quell):

"On the one thousand and four hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they should expect the unexpected, the Quarter Quell twist will not be revealed until the day of the Reaping."

The Quells repeat every 1,400 years (so the Quell for the 1425th Games would be once again that the Districts would be required to vote on the tributes, and the list of Quells would just be repeated again).

 **Well, I hope you, with your apparent crazy mind for reading all these, enjoyed my list of Quells. Which was your favorite? Can you guys come up with any ideas that I didn't mention?**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Bo**


End file.
